Together
by MistFloo
Summary: Collection of Percabeth one-shots at various points of the story, some variations and creations of my own. Some may contain slightly adult themes (though not extensive), soul-crushing feels (I aim for but may not achieve) and of course, percabeth fluff. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fluffy little one-shot about Percy and Annabeth's reunion :)**

Annabeth's POV

The Argo 2 hovered over the Roman camp, but my small victory with the weird Terminus statue didn't quell my nerves. In the crowd below was Percy; my best friend, my battle partner and my soul mate. The person I had searched for, for what seemed like in vain for a long time. Knowing he was close should have had me leaping with joy, but instead a large knot of fear was sending shivers through my whole body. I could hear the others' voices behind me; Piper rehearsing her lines with Jason, Leo fussing over the controls nervously. But it was distant, the sound of my thumping heart in my ears was far louder. What if, after everything we'd been through, he didn't remember me? What if I had to look at his face, see his beautiful sea green eyes without the faintest trace of recognition? I don't think I'd be able to bear it, to hear him say those words...

"Who are you?"

"Annabeth!" I jumped and turned around. Piper smiled at me sympathetically and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We're going down on the rope ladder now." She said in a soothing time, and I could tell she'd poured a bit of charm speak into her words because I was following the boys without a word. Jason looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it and began the descent. Leo left the controls of the ship with reluctance, bringing up the rear.

"Don't worry Annabeth, Jason remembers doesn't he? Percy is bound to as well." He tried to make it sound comforting, but that only made it worse. Of course the option had occurred to me, but didn't Jason find Piper? What if Percy had fallen for someone else, had replaced me?

"Annabeth, stop thinking." I looked up at Piper, climbing down the rope ladder above me. I searched of something to say as a retort, but clamped my mouth shut and continued climbing. Please, please may he remember me. I prayed, though I knew no one was listening.

Percy's POV

Jitters was a catastrophic understatement as to how I felt right now. I was partly worried the Romans would charge my friends straight away, that damn Octavian has been in their ear. But the rest of me felt like I was buzzing. Literally, I couldn't keep still. Hazel and Frank kept shooting me odd looks, and I wondered what the permanent smile on my face looked like. Probably a bit unhinged. But here they were; no doubt the legendary Jason Grace, the boy from the message who looked identical to Sammy Valdez, maybe even the girl called Piper in the message too. I'd watched it over and over, committing it to memory. Because aboard that ship was Annabeth. I almost couldn't believe she'd been searching for me this whole time, but I couldn't wait to see her again, hold her, kiss her...

"I'm trusting you on this Percy." Reyna's voice cut through the clamour of the legion gathering around where a swinging rope ladder ended, hanging from the mother of a warship the Greeks had brought.

"They better be worth it." I nodded hastily at her and she looked questioningly at Frank, before strutting off with her metal dogs in tow. I knew she wasn't completely trusting me, she was anxious for Jason's return as well.

I froze as I saw a flash of blonde hair, the girl climbing down the ladder.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Hazel's voice was concerned, her brown eyes were wide against her toffee skin.

"I'm much, much better than okay." I replied in a small voice. She was here, Annabeth. The girl who'd nursed me back to health when I lost my mum, who called me a Seaweed Brain, who took me for her team for capture the flag, the girl I remembered when I'd lost everything else. I tugged awkwardly on my toga, wishing I could wear my Camp t-shirt instead. Annabeth. I began to push myself through the campers, hearing annoyed huffing and shouts as I slowly made my way to the front, to the Greeks.

"Percy!" Frank called and I turned my head to see him caught behind a couple of chatting Romans. I laughed, even now he didn't want to be rude. I ran back and grasped his hand, pulling him and Hazel who he'd manage to catch hold of. They laughed with me, and I grinned ahead.

_Annabeth_.

Annabeth's POV

The Romans had been herded back a few feet and the noise was beginning to die. Most of them were staring at Jason with a mix of awe and disbelief. I searched the crowd for any sign of Percy, but it was practically impossible with so many people. Reyna stood at the front of the crowd, a calculating look on her face as she too inspected Jason, who was standing very close to Piper.

"Where is he?" I muttered under my breath. Was it possible I made a mistake? He'd left or gone somewhere else? Reyna tore her gaze away from the Greeks and looked over the crowd impatiently. Of course, she was waiting for the other praetor. Jason had filled us all in a bit about the workings of Camp Jupiter, which was how I could easily pick out the infamous Octavian right behind Reyna. His features were sharp and cold, with an odd assortment of toy animals hanging around a belt. Some people...

The crowd parted in front of us and three people came dashing through them. One was a solid looking guy, maybe part Asian with a slightly chubby face, who was holding the hand of a small girl with wild brown curls and rich toffee skin. With them was another guy, in a purple toga. His usually tanned cheeks were flushed, his green eyes were sparkling in the way that made me feel like they were melting my insides, his tousled black hair fell partly in his eyes, and his lips were curved in a joyful grin. When they saw they had reached the front of the crowd, the two strangers slowed, slightly awkward expressions on their faces. But the other praetor stopped dead, his eyes fixed on me, and his smile looking almost star struck.

_Oh gods, does he remember me?_

"Annabeth! Reyna asked you something!" Piper hissed at me, but I didn't care. I let the crowd fall away, the silence was filled again with my heavy breath and my beating heart.

Percy was here.

He was as familiar as if I'd seen him yesterday, and I couldn't restrain myself. I took a tentative step forward, holding my breath to see what would happen. Percy smiled, a small yet huge smile at the same time. Huge because it showed he understood, he remembered. Percy took a step forward and before I knew what was happening we were running across the courtyard to meet each other.

"Annabeth!" I didn't care about the voices calling me, or the confused stares of the Romans, it didn't matter anymore. I leaped the last stride and Percy and I collided in a fierce embrace. I locked my arms around his neck and he held me tight, winding his fingers into my hair. There was just me and him, together where we should be. I raised my head and kissed him on the mouth, his soft lips tasting of salt as I remembered. There were tears, curse them, streaming down my cheeks uncontrollably but we only gripped each other tighter. I buried my head in his neck when we broke apart.

"You remembered." I whispered. Percy cupped my face, searching my eyes.

"How could I forget you?" I caught his infectious smile and kissed his hand against my cheek, never wanting the moment to end.

Piper's POV

Percy and Annabeth stood locked together in the middle if the Romans and Greeks, whispering inaudibly to each other.

"Somehow I thought he'd be taller." Leo whispered beside me and I stifled a giggle. The whole scene was so _romantic, _and yes I'm aware of how much of a daughter of my mother I sound. I stole a sideways glance at Jason who was watching the scene with a genuine look of surprise on his face.

"What?" I asked him quietly. He looked down at me, his smile making the small scar on his lip almost disappear.

"With all the stories from Camp, he didn't sound like the kind of dramatic relationships kind of guy..." I stared at him incredulously; honestly Jason, who would think _you _were the kind of guy to have a relationship at all sometimes! I turned back to Percy and Annabeth and my heart clenched, seeing the glistening of tears in both of their eyes. The Romans were all murmuring to one another, and Reyna was watching almost a little wistfully.

"They're just so...woah!" Annabeth had suddenly grabbed Percy's wrist and judo-flipped him, he landed harshly on his back with her knee on his chest. Reyna started and the campers looked slightly shocked. When I looked at Leo he was obviously trying to suppress laughter.

"Don't you ever leave me again, got it Seaweed Brain?" Percy had the good grace to laugh and Annabeth released him. They stood side by side, but Reyna intervened before anything _else _happened.

"Right, I assume you're Annabeth then?" Annabeth smiled and Percy slid his hand into hers. The way he was looking at her was just...something else. I finally understood why Annabeth had searched for him so hard, it was plain for everyone to see, they were completely in love.

**Check out my ongoing story Whispers in the Dark for more...story...yeah. Thanks for reading, now review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm probably going to do a couple of versions of the reunion, but here's one with Percy without memories...**

Percy's POV

Annabeth shut the door softly, not turning around for a while.

"Annabeth? Are you all right?" I heard a sniff and she turned around, wiping her tear-filled eyes. I felt shock more than anything. Why was this strange girl crying.

"Do you want a drink or something?" I said awkwardly, and Annabeth looked like I'd punched her in the gut. She had really beautiful grey eyes, now wide and a bit red from crying. Her blonde hair was curly, and I wondered for a moment what it would be like to run my fingers through her it... I shook myself, I didn't even know her. She was wearing an orange CHB t-shirt, like the one I'd arrived here at camp Jupiter with. A bronze knife was in a sheathe at her side, and there was a string of clay beads around her neck. Like mine, though with many more beads.

"The others have just gone to see Octavian, Reyna suggested we talk." She said with some difficulty, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. I tried to walk towards her but she took a step back, holding out her hand to stop me.

"Please." She fixed me with her big grey eyes and I wanted nothing more than to console her. "Don't."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt, is something wrong?" Her gaze flitted around the room; a small dining compartment away from the other campers. The tables were empty and there were comfy couches gathered around them for reclining on. Annabeth collapsed on a couch, looking like her knees had given out. She was looking down at her interlaced fingers in her lap, her shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Uh no, I'm fine." She didn't sound fine.

"Well then, can you tell me about the Greek camp?" Some of my excitement had leaked into my voice and I mentally scolded myself, I wasn't supposed to sound excited. Annabeth looked up at me from the low couch with an unfathomable expression.

"Um sure." She sounded part surprised, part sad. "What do you want to know?"

"I'm not sure, just what's it like there?" I sat on a couch opposite her, leaning forward eagerly. The Greeks had always sounded so interesting, so different. I remember arriving here after the wolf house, how people had called me a Greek.

"Well, there are cabins for each of the Greek gods, and their children are housed in them. Of course, Artemis and Hera's cabins are just honorary because they don't have any children."

"But you're a daughter of Athena, right? There aren't any children of Minerva here." Annabeth set her jaw.

"Is there a problem with my mother?" I shook my head quickly, worried I'd worsened her mood, and motioned for her to carry on. Annabeth sighed.

"Um, there's a canoe lake and a climbing wall, with lava. Archery training with Chiron, our activities director. The Chiron. There's training with swords and Pegasus riding, eating with the other campers in the atrium is fun. There's history lessons and sword fighting sessions." Her breath caught and she looked at me meaningfully.

"And capture the flag in the forest is great." She said wistfully.

"That sounds so...happy." I remarked. Here at camp Jupiter, training was strict and disciplinary. There were war games, not capture the flag.

"Why did you leave?" I appeared to have caught her off-guard. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear and I saw her rosy cheeks. They looked soft and welcoming, I could imagine tracing my thumb across...

What? I blinked hard, why was I having all these weird thoughts?

"Partly because of the prophecy, partly to return Jason, but I mainly came because I was looking for someone." Her tone was dead, and tears were gathering again.

"Was looking?" I asked softly. She hung her head and sobbed, the sound tore at my chest and I couldn't keep myself back. I sprang forward, kneeling on the floor so that our heads were level, but hers was still ducked. I held her clasped hands, noticing her knuckles were turning white from gripping hard. My toga was uncomfortable but I ignored it, focusing on Annabeth. She was so beautiful, and the sobs racking her body seemed so heartbroken, it just seemed a shame.

"Hey, shh." I whispered, and she rested her forehead familiarly against mine. She didn't seem bothered by the fact that we'd only met earlier today. I reached up instinctively, placing my hand on the back of her neck and pulling her eyes up to mine. She gulped as we locked gazes. I brushed a tear off her warm cheek with my thumb. She couldn't stop staring at me, her lips slightly parted so I could feel her light breath against my face.

"Did you-did you find the person you were looking for?" I stammered. My heart was pounding against my rib cage as if it wanted to escape. Annabeth looked slightly conflicted, her hands relaxing in her lap.

"Yes and no." She breathed. What did that mean? She must have seen my confused look because she whispered something else softly, almost inaudibly.

"Percy, it's _me_." Her voice was full of longing and my mind fought itself to find the meaning. Annabeth moved her hands and placed them lightly over my shoulders, before I closed the distance between us. My lips brushed hers, and my mind went blank. Not one part of me thought how inappropriate this was, how I barely even knew her. Her lips pressed urgently against mine, and in that split second, my mind felt like it exploded. Knowledge flooded back to me; all the lost years of living at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth calling me a Seaweed Brain, beating Clarisse at capture the flag and walking on the bottom of the canoe lake. I felt a surge of strength, power and happiness at once. This was Annabeth, my girlfriend. She'd found me.

I stood up, pulling Annabeth with me. She rested her palms against my chest and I held her waist close to my body. We were both breathing heavily when the door swung open. I heard a few startled noises, breaking apart from Annabeth so we could see the people who'd walked in. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Reyna all stood frozen in the doorway with matching surprised expressions.

"Hey guys." Said Annabeth in a raspy voice.

"What's going on?" Demanded Reyna. I cleared my throat.

"May I introduce to you, Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend."

**Review please, and don't forget to look at Whispers in the Dark!**


End file.
